


Breath

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It was hard not to smile.
Relationships: Yzak Joule/Kira Yamato
Collections: 31days 2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 24/sharing salt

Kira blinked. Had Yzak finally reached the end of his list of petty grievances? Or was he just catching his breath? 

It was hard not to smile. 

"I suppose the maintenance is a little slower these days," he offered, hoping it was what Yzak was waiting for after all of that. 

And it was! Which fueled another rant about defense that Kira wasn't entirely sure he disagreed with. Though... Maybe he'd like Yzak trying to kill him and had been grateful for Dearka trying to wrangle him, because... 

It had been a bit less stressful. 

Kira really didn't think he'd be able to handle a second date.


End file.
